Halte Bus
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Di malam yang dingin dan pekat, mereka berdua bertemu tanpa disengaja. Tepat di sebuah halte bus tepian jalan. Perjumpaan singkat tersebut berkesan di hati masing-masing. Namun, apakah Naruto sadar jika ... /ONESHOT, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

 **WARNING : Alternate Universe, Pair Canon, Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Halte Bus ~**

"Hosh..hosh..hosh ... " seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas sekalipun sudah malam hari, nampak terlihat ngos-ngosan. Sepasang telapak tangannya mencengkeram cukup erat kedua lututnya. Posisi badannya menunduk sembilan puluh derajat ke depan. Kelelahan setelah berlari.

"Hosh..hosh, semoga saja busnya masih ada." ucapnya entah kepada siapa. Ia telah sampai di halte bus Jalan Mikazuchi No. 6. Halte yang biasa dia hampiri baik itu saat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Dikarenakan hanya pemberhentian bus disini yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya menimba ilmu. Kurang lebih kisaran satu kilometeran.

Kepala lelaki berambut pirang terang itu bergerak berulang-ulang ke arah kanan dan kiri. Mengamati keadaan sekitar di hari yang sudah gelap ini.

"Busnya seharusnya datang sepuluh menit lagi. Semoga saja masih ada bus jam segini." ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ini semua gara-gara ulah Kakashi si sensei brengsek itu. Seenaknya menyuruhku merampungkan dokumen proposal untuk hari esok. Kenapa tidak Sasuke bodoh itu saja yang jelas-jelas ketua OSISnya?!" pemuda ini berkeluh-kesah atas peristiwa mengesalkan yang menimpa dirinya belum lama.

Udara malam hari yang dingin menusuk kulit berhembus secara pelan. Menyapa si pelajar sekolah menengah atas yang sedang berdiri termangu sendirian di halte bus.

"Ssshh dinginnya." tangan kanannya ditekuk sembilan puluh derajat supaya sepasang netranya mampu melihat ke arah jam tangannya dengan baik. "Sudah jam sepuluh lebih lima puluh dua lagi."

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan untuk mengamati jika ada sebuah kendaraan umum beroda empat yang datang dari kejauhan. Bus malam. Namun sekelebat cahaya yang berasal dari lampu depan kendaraan pribadi yang barusan lewat membuat lelaki ini sedikit terkejut.

Seorang gadis berambut lurus panjang sedang duduk manis di ujung tempat duduk halte. Sorot lampu depan kendaraan tadi membuat sosoknya nampak di kegelapan. Salahkan pemerintah setempat yang tidak memberikan penerangan memadai untuk fasilitas umum seperti halte ini.

Pemuda bergaya rambut jabrik itu menelan ludah. Memberanikan diri untuk menyapa si gadis yang sedang terduduk diam membisu.

"Ano ... sela..selamat malam?"

Perempuan itu menggerakkan kepalanya pelan-pelan ke samping kiri. Sebuah kendaraan truk besar melewati jalan itu dengan kecepatan cukup pelan sehingga wajah sang gadis terlihat jelas setelah terpapar sorot lampu. Cantik, manis.

"Emm?" gumamnya.

Pelajar itu melangkahkan kaki beberapa kali, mendekati tempat dimana perempuan cantik itu duduk. Lalu dia bertanya sopan, "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban verbal. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sederhana.

Si pemuda tersenyum ramah. Ia kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Dua menit berlalu tanpa ada obrolan maupun sapaan hangat. Suara orkestra jangkrik dan deruan mesin kendaraan menemani keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ano, kamu sedang menunggu bus juga?" si lelaki membuka percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat nan sederhana.

"Iya." perempuan itu bersuara lirih.

"Ohh." pemuda sekolah menengah atas itu melipat kedua bibirnya ke dalam. "Kamu ... siswi sekolah menengah atas juga?"

"Hmm." sahutnya lirih seperti tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan senyuman lebar. Perasaan canggungnya mulai sirna. Ia mulai memasuki karakter aslinya yang ceria dan hangat. "Siswi SMA mana ngomong-ngomong? Setahuku, aku belum pernah melihatmu di SMA 1 Konoha."

Gadis bersurai lurus itu mendadak mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung telunjuknya ke ujung telunjuknya yang satu lagi. Salah satu reaksi umum jika seseorang merasa malu.

"SMA 2 Konoha. Aku bersekolah disitu."

"SMA 2 ya? Wah, aku juga memiliki beberapa kawan disitu. Kamu kenal Gaara dari kelas XII IPS 3 tidak? Laki-laki ganteng berambut merah yang memiliki tato di dahinya." pemuda itu nampak antusias.

Si gadis melirikkan bola matanya ke kanan-kiri beberapa kali. "Ti..tidak, maaf."

Si pemuda mengangguk-angguk, "Ya tidak apa-apa. Kamu kelas berapa?"

Segera dibalas, "XII."

Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan kegirangan. "Wah, kita sama dong kalau begitu? Aku pun kelas XII juga. Tepatnya XII IPS 1."

Sepasang cahaya lampu terlihat jelas di kejauhan. Cahaya berwarna kuning itu mendekati tempat dimana mereka berdua berada. Terdengar pula suara mesin kendaraan yang samar-samar.

Manik safir kepunyaan si pemuda memantulkan sorot lampu bus yang jaraknya hanya puluhan meter sebelum sampai di halte tersebut.

"Eh, itu busnya sudah tiba." lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya sembari merapikan seragam putihnya yang tertekuk disana-sini. "Ayo kita naik untuk pulang."

Suara rem bus yang berdecit terdengar cukup keras. Keempat roda besarnya berhenti serentak. Pintu untuk penumpang terbuka otomatis dari dalam.

Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan keempat jari tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat kepada si gadis untuk ikut naik.

Gelengan kepala sebanyak dua kali dilakukan oleh perempuan itu. "Tidak. Aku ikut bus malam terakhir saja."

Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, "Hah? Bukankah itu satu jam lagi tepat pukul dua belas? Sekarang saja bersamaku. Ayo!"

Ajakan dari si pemuda ditolak oleh si gadis untuk kali kedua. "Maaf, tidak. Aku tetap akan menunggu bus terakhir."

"Hey, cepatlah naik. Atau aku akan menutup pintunya." seru sang sopir dari jok kemudinya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengalah. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya ke atas, "Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau kamu menolak? Baiklah. Aku duluan ya ... "

Kedua bola mata masing-masing bertemu. Mereka saling menatap intens, tidak berkedip selama belasan detik lamanya.

"Hinata." tutur si gadis.

Pemuda itu mengembangkan seyuman lebarnya lagi-lagi. "Ya ... Hinata. Dan aku ... Naruto."

Semburat merah spontan muncul di kedua pipi milik perempuan berambut panjang itu. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun. Karena gelap.

"Hati-hati ... Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Sejurus kemudian dia bergegas naik ke dalam bus dan pintu berdaun ganda itu tertutup secara otomatis.

Bus melaju sudah.

Tapi di dalam hatinya, Naruto merasa khawatir dengan gadis yang akhirnya dia ketahui memiliki nama Hinata itu. Sendirian di tepi jalan di tengah malam tanpa penerangan cukup hingga satu jam ke depan.

Sebelum dia mengambil tempat duduk, Naruto sempatkan terlebih dulu untuk bertanya kepada sang sopir.

"Permisi pak, apakah hari ini bus terakhir datang jam dua belas?"

Ia jujur merasa bersalah. Jika memang busnya tidak datang alias absen, apa yang akan terjadi dengan perempuan itu? Seharusnya dia menunggu bersama Hinata hingga pukul dua belas nanti.

Sang sopir menengok kecil, "Hah? Bus terakhir?"

"Iya." sahut Naruto cepat.

"Bus terakhir itu ya ini. Tidak ada lagi bus setelah ini. Dan bolehkah kutanya sesuatu kepadamu, nak?"

"Apa itu pak sopir?"

"Kau tidak gila kan? Kulihat tadi kau sedang berbicara sendirian di halte. Semoga saja kau tidak gila."

 _Bruk._

Naruto pingsan setelah mendengar penuturan barusan.

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Hmm, sudah lama author tidak membuat cerita horror seperti ini.**

 **Seram tidak? *author yakin seyakin-yakinnya pasti jawabannya TIDAAAK***

 **Tapi ini idenya author tidak terinspirasi dari manapun loh alias murni ide sendiri. *sombooong***

 **Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca readers! :)**


End file.
